


Something Lost Something Gained

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Series: Royed OTPoly [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Roy Mustang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heterochromia, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Edward Elric, Omegaverse, Rescue, Rescue Missions, desperate edward elric, its all implied - Freeform, roy is whipped even though they had like a Long Weekend Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: Edward is desperate, and even though Roy hasn't seen him in five years, he can't have that desperation in those golden eyes
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed OTPoly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814119
Kudos: 104
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Something Lost Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Position name: Rush Valley  
> Property name: Thieves Guild  
> Prompt: Someone stole an important item. Ed and/or Roy need to retrieve it. Word count: 313-648  
> House level: Due to the circumstances they are forced to work together. Not established relationship. Word count: 742-1549  
> Hotel level: The stolen thing has something to do with their shared past. Word count: 1893-2645
> 
> :3 i went in a totally different direction than expected!!!!!

He hadn’t seen him in- well in years really. He didn’t know why the other had disappeared without a single trace, but he had and it had taken Roy….longer than he would ever admit to get over it. They didn't really have a relationship. Nothing that could constitute as one. It was more a long weekend of knowing, hitting it off, and then spending a handful of...intimate time together. Though Roy had really thought it could have become something. Hell he’d thought it had the potential to be something beautiful.    
  
But the day they were meant to meet, the blonde hadn’t shown, and he hadn’t gotten any sort of reason why.

That had been five years ago. 

But..for some reason he was here again. And Roy knew it was him even if he wasn’t face to face. He knew his smell, he knew the shape of his body. (He’d tried so hard to erase it from his memory, but time and time again he found himself with someone similar, or spending his loneliest nights thinking of that frame. Which really was pathetic, but he was pathetic.)

There wasn’t a thing about him that’d changed aside from maybe the length of his hair- it was longer now. But physically he was the same, Roy knew. He just  _ knew.  _ What was different though was the distress coming off of him in waves. Roy hadn’t known him to be distressed, but he hadn’t really known him at all, had he?

  
  
He knew the smaller was looking for him, and that made him...nervous? Maybe he was excited. Maybe he just wanted answers. 

  
  
He hadn’t expected the look in those golden eyes when the other whirled around and locked eyes- of course he’d smelled him. Roy felt..more than worried when he saw what was swimming in there. He listened fully as the other opened his mouth, shock rocketing through his body at the words.

“I need your help.”

“With..?” He had thought extensively about how he would greet the other when he had seen him again...what he’d say. None of his fantasies had him sounding so dumb. 

Sharp golden eyes flicked around nervously, “In private, I can’t say where others can hear.”   
  
Why should he trust him? Why was he leading him to his office? Body language. Edward was desperate and terrified and nervous. He didn’t even flinch when Roy draped a protective arm around him, but he did when the door clicked shut. How odd..

“What’s wrong, Edward…? I didn’t think I would ever see you again and yet, here we are…”

  
  
Edwards' jaw clenched and then so did his eyes. “It’s- that’s not important right now, but..arg!” he started pacing, “I don’t know how to say this in any way that isn’t gonna shock you and I don’t have  _ time  _ for that so I’m just gonna talk, and you- you gotta keep up. I can’t answer questions I just- I need to  _ get _ them, not give them out.” he took a deep breath and forced himself to still, looking at Roy right in the eye. “We have a kid, the kid was taken and I can’t get them back without your help- I don’t have the resources you do and I don’t know what to do. I wasn’t supposed to come back but I’d do anything for her.” 

  
  
He...well to say he was shocked was an understatement, and while it was a hell of a thing to process the down spiral Edward was moments away from took priority. He gripped the other’s shoulders and waited until those eyes cleared and looked at him, pleading without words.

“I will ask Edward- so many questions, but not right now. Now I need to know what you do, and where she is.” He wanted desperately to take the other into his arms, but he kept ahold of himself. Five years was...a long time, five years with a child he didn’t know about? It...well it hurt.

“I- she was at- on a school trip, and Al was there to keep an eye on the kids, yknow how he is...I don’t- I don’t know what happened just at the end of the day she wasn’t there. A lot had happened that caused some chaos and they had lost track of a handful of kids...so Al was distracted, and she’s got a good head on her shoulders already but-” He clenches his eyes shut. “Al had a note in his pocket.” 

It was guilt he was smelling as Edward handed over a wrinkled note. It was quick and to the point. Blackmail against Roy, to get in the good graces of the government for various experiments. He knew this group. Of course they would find dirt on him- he didn’t know how this was dirt but it was all the same. It could paint him badly. A bad, neglectful father, an inconsiderate thoughtless Alpha. It just wouldn’t do.

His biggest regret is that Edward was drawn into it. 

  
  
“We will get her back, I know where these people call base. I wi-”

  
  
“NO don’t start that shit, we go together, just you and me. No one else has to know- I know what you think just...I’m not here to make your life harder I just, I can’t let anything happen to her.” Edward cut him off and stepped away from him, and that...it felt hollow. Roy felt hollow.

What did he mean ‘what you think’? 

  
  
Another question for later.    


  
“Alright...together, tomorrow. Get some sleep tonight if you can, do you have a place to stay..?”

  
  
Edward gave him a half hearted grin, but he was so tired. After his fire was extinguished his shoulders slumped and he just...looked so small. “I can take care of myself, I’ll see you tomorrow. Train station?”

  
  
Roy nodded, “Train station.”

__

Edward was there bright and early, pacing and wringing his hands together. His energy was so volatile even the thugs that hung around to pick some pockets kept a clear range of him. Roy was a little impressed, would be even more so if he knew Edward hadn’t been waiting there for hours. 

  
  
“Did you sleep?”

  
  
“Maybe an hour...where are we going?” 

  
  
Well, he knew the younger was used to short sleeps and quick bursts of energy. “It’s a small town about an hour out by train. We’ll get off separately,” he hands the other a little bag, “there should be a map, a plan, and a change of clothes in there. Half an hour in, change and memorize.”

  
  
Edward looked at the bag and nodded, shooting Roy a grin that wasn’t forced- that was fierce and beautiful, “Got it Boss.”

  
  
Roy bought the tickets, slipped one to Edward and made his way to a solo cart.

  
  
He didn’t know where Edward was, but in the peace and safety of his own mind...he could think happily about the other- maybe..maybe he could fix this?

What did he mean by how Roy thought..?   
  
__

He didn’t see or smell Edward as he stepped off the train. Which was the goal. He knew the younger was going to follow the plan until something happened, and Roy was prepared for that, he was going to keep him safe, him and their child.

He walked confidently to the group's hideout. The thugs at the door seemed surprised to see him. He just gave them his most charming smile, “So I hear you have something of mine, I’m here to negotiate.”   
  
The men were confused, but they knew him and knew the strife between him and their boss, so they let him in and led him to the main audience room (he laughs in his head, audience room. Yeah right.). The Boss seemed impressed.

“So the little freak passed on my message huh?” It was lucky Roy had such a hold on his temper. Edward was not a freak.

“I did get your message, so I would at least like to see this supposed daughter of mine. As you probably know, I am just learning of this as well.” He had his Politician’s mask on right now.

The Boss let out a loud, ugly laugh and made a gesture, and in the three minutes it took them to bring the little thing out, he knew Edward would have found the place, found a back entrance and knocked out whoever was in his way. Two more minutes and he would probably be in the rafters.

But his focus was on his daughter the moment he saw her. She was...she was  _ them _ . Black hair, one of her eyes was a bright vibrant gold and the other seemed to bleed from the gold to a deep blue-black. She didn’t even look afraid, she was just pouting and Roy was...well he was smitten. She was part of him? 

“All in one piece, unlike the bitch that bore her.” The Boss laughed and the little girl’s cheeks puffed and she kicked one in the shin.

“Don’t say that!! My papa’s good!! Smart and pretty!” Oh Roy loved her already.

“You really shouldn’t speak of someone's parent in a way~. What did you have in mind, how will I get out of here with the both of us in one piece?” The little girl turned her eyes on him and frowned, Roy could see calculations in those bright eyes.

“You just turn the other cheek when we get our shipments in. No harm no foul right Boss~?” He grinned an ugly grin, but Roy knew the moment he grabbed the little girl all hell would break loose.

And it did.

__

Of course it was an explosion and a boot to the head. Chaos ensued and the little girl bit the Boss and ran to Roy. He spotted a little speck of gold and knew Edward was going to handle the boss, but he could give him some cover, right! He picked her up with one arm, and sent a streak of fire up the dry right wall. 

She pressed her face to his shoulder and he gave a whistle. Seeing Edward’s golden head pop up amidst the growing smoke, the blonde must have knocked the boss out and dragged him their way. The moment he saw the little girl he dropped the thug and reached out. She did the same and only then did she cry- once she was safe in her papa’s arms.

Roy handled the policing issue, the thugs would get locked up while Edward reconnected with his daughter.

__

He had really expected Edward to vanish the moment he had his back turned. He hadn’t expected to see him, still holding the little girl in his arms when Roy was checking in to his hotel, or trying to and being told the little blonde had the key. They met eyes, and Edward tilted his head. Roy was nothing but a fool, so he followed willingly. That honey ginger scent is so much sweeter without the worry or fear.

He watched him tuck her into a little bed, Roy didn’t know they came that small.. 

Then he met those golden eyes once more, he watched Edward take a breath and step forward, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you...but I didn’t think you’d want to know...I didn’t want you to think I was trying to trap you.”

That...didn’t make sense...why would he think he was tryi-oh,  _ oh _ he had heard that conversation then...that was just a few hours before their date...he had said a lot of things he hadn’t meant… and Edward had heard them.

He reaches out, Ed watching warily, and cupped his cheek, tilting his head to look him in the eyes. “I said a lot of things to that person that I didn’t mean. I wanted to get to where I am now, and I didn’t want anyone thinking I was a fool- not that mating with you and claiming you would be foolish, I realize now, it is actually the opposite...I am so sorry, Edward Elric...Please let me get to know our daughter...please don’t run off again...I want- I want to try and build a life with you-  _ for  _ you.” 

  
  
Edward stared, then blinked, then stared some more, “Are you fucking with me?”

  
  
Roy huffed a laugh, “No, I am not ‘fucking with you’. I mean every word. I think I was growing to love you, even in that short time. I didn’t think I would see you again, but now that I have- now that you’re here, I know what I want. And I want to offer you everything I have.”

  
  
“You know i'm an asshole right? I- jeez Roy...you don’t give up...do you..?” He looked wary.

“I will stop, if you tell me truthfully you want me to.”   
  
Edward stared. Roy stared back. 

  
“Her name’s Sophia, but we call her Phi...I think she really wants to meet you.”   
  
“I would love to meet her.”


End file.
